


all i want (is you, my love)

by seojiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Crack, Filipino, M/M, Smut, canon!chanbaek
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seojiya/pseuds/seojiya
Summary: pumayag lang si chanyeol na gawin ang candy challenge in two conditions: 1) kasama si baekhyun, and 2) sexy time.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	all i want (is you, my love)

**Author's Note:**

> hello sa yeorobun!!! sana masaya kayong lahat :-) andito ako tonight para sa mamigay ng blessings choz!
> 
> this is the first commissioned work that i was able to finish, and tbh medyo kinakabahan ako kasi hindi ko sure kung maganda ba ang naging resulta ng kagagahan ko. this is for miss kat (@oshxpcy)!!!! sana magustuhan mo kahit sumobra ako nang bongga sa word count ahuhuhu.
> 
> enjoy!! <33
> 
> [unbeta-ed!!! slightly drunk when i wrote the last 400 (????) words i guess jkdsfhsdj]

“baby. sorry na. tampo ka pa rin ba?”

“wag mo kong kausapin, chanyeol.”

baekhyun subtly shoved chanyeol’s hand away before turning to jongdae and sehun na nasa kabilang side ng maliit na kwarto para makisali sa usapan ng dalawa.

jongdae and baekhyun decided to visit the mv set for sechan’s comeback to show their support for the two, although the former instantly noticed na baekhyun and chanyeol are not in good terms. si sehun lang ang pinapansin nito kanina, and even when they gathered sa maliit na dressing room after sehun and chanyeol finished filming ay hindi pa rin nito pinapansin ang boyfriend.

chanyeol’s been trying to talk to baekhyun simula pa pagdating nila, but the latter’s just ignorning him. both sehun and jongdae couldn’t help but wonder kung ano na namang pinagawayan ng dalawa, pero ayaw naman nilang makisali so they kept quiet and decided not to ask any questions na lang.

"hey. ‘wag ka na magalit. i’ll do it na.”

tumayo ang mga balahibo ni baekhyun sa katawan (yes, balahibo pa lang. wala pang ibang tumatayo so far) nang maramdaman niya ang mainit na palad ni chanyeol sa hita niya. he’s wearing shorts, na lalong umikli nang maupo siya, kaya exposed na exposed ang milky white thighs niya.

chanyeol started rubbing his thigh under the table, at napaangat naman ng tingin si baekhyun sa kanya. he raised an eyebrow, and chanyeol did the same, although may kasamang mapaglarong ngisi ang kanya.

“what?” inis na tanong ni baekhyun, pero nawala ang kunot ng noo niya sa sagot ni chanyeol.

“papayag na ko,” the taller man says. “pero in two conditions.”

it’s been almost a month since baekhyun’s second mini album, delight, was released. it was a really big hit, selling more than 620k physical copies on its first day pa lang, topping the charts here and there (while baekhyun is being topped by a certain guy na itago na lang natin sa pangalang park chanyeol char not char) at marami pang iba.

a tiktok dance—the #candychallenge—which was started by fans also became a trend, and many people—from fans, to k-idols, and even celebs in and out of korea—posted videos of them dancing to the pop rocks, strawberry, bubblegum part of the title track. some of the exo members did it, and baekhyun himself did it as well.  
there’s this one person na talagang inaabangan ng mga fans na magpost ng kanyang candy challenge… kaso mukhang malabo. even baekhyun thinks so, too.

ilang linggo na siyang nagpapacute sa boyfriend niya, asking him to post a video na, pero walang talab. chanyeol would always tell him na sige, sa sunod pero hindi niya naman ito ginagawa.

napikon na si baekhyun a few nights ago. magkatawagan silang dalawa before bed (since they’re both very busy with individual schedules, bihirang makauwi si chanyeol sa bahay nila), and baekhyun tried to ask chanyeol ulit na gawin na ang candy challenge.

“i told you naman na i’ll do it if i have free time, right? tsaka, makakahalata na naman sila for sure.” was what chanyeol said. baekhyun was certain na he’s just making up excuses.

“hindi ka naman aabutin ng isang oras sa pagrerecord ng isang 20 second video. and as if naman nagiging subtle pa tayo sa fans about us. but you know what, nevermind. matutulog na ako, good night.”

and then that was it.

baekhyun never brought it up na after that. ang lala ng tampo niya kay chanyeol because of that. it may seem petty and childish for others, but it’s a really big deal for baekhyun. hindi lang dahil sa gusto niyang mapagbigyan ang fans, but he wants to see his boyfriend dance to his song. it would make him really happy. ‘yun nga lang, mukhang wala talagang plano si chanyeol na pagbigyan siya. or so he thought…

“stop playing games with me, chanyeol.” baekhyun whispered.

“i’m not.” _he is._ “two conditions, baby.”

baekhyun pauses for a while to think about it. medyo nainis siya kasi… gagawin lang ni chanyeol kapag may kapalit? may kondisyon? at this point gusto niya na talagang batukan ang boyfriend niya, but because he badly wants chanyeol to do the challenge, tumango siya.

“fine. ano bang gusto mo?”

chanyeol smirks, gently squeezing baekhyun’s thigh with his big hand. hindi napigilan ni baekhyun ang pagkagat sa ibabang labi because, fuck, chanyeol’s teasing him. he can sense na chanyeol is up to something, and he’s about to find out.

“simple lang naman. first,” chanyeol says. “i want us to do it together.”

okay. not a bad idea. it would be really cute, and the fans will surely go crazy. ito ‘yung inaabangan nila ever since, eh. madalas mabasa ni chanyeol at baekhyun sa twitter.

“fine.” sagot ni baekhyun. “what’s the other one?”

nagulat naman si baekhyun nang ilapit ni chanyeol ang labi sa tenga siya. nakakapanindig balahibo ang pagtama ng mainit na hininga ni chanyeol sa balat niya, and baekhyun is certain na hindi lang balahibo ang tatayo sa kaniya kapag hindi pa umayos itong si chanyeol.

“sit on my lap ang grind against my thigh…”

sino ba naman si baekhyun para tanggihan ang ganitong klaseng kondisyon? it’s honestly a win-win situation. walang talo sa deal na ‘to.

“... _now._ ”

“gago ka ba?” medyo napalakas ang boses ni baekhyun kaya napatingin sina sehun at jongdae sa kanilang dalawa.

dahil sa malutong na mura ni baekhyun, the other two thought na baekhyun and chanyeol are arguing. nagkatinginan sila, and they knew what to do.

“uh… bili lang kami sa baba ng coffee for the staff. kayo, gusto niyo rin ba?” it was obvious that sehun’s just making up an excuse para mabigyan ng alone time ang dalawa para makapagusap sila nang maayos. (yes they do need some alone time, but not for the reasons na iniisip ni sehun at jongdae. but they don’t have to know about that.)

“we’re good. thanks.” mabilis na sagot ni chanyeol. tumango naman si sehun before turning to jongdae once again, and within a minute, they’re out the door at si chanyeol at baekhyun na lang ang naiwan sa dressing room.

nagkatinginan ang dalawa. they can feel the tension in the air, and they know how much they crave each other’s warmth just by looking into each other’s eyes. baekhyun knows that they can’t (and they shouldn’t) do it here, pero hindi niya na rin kayang maghintay.

“fuck it, fine.”

“ngh… fuck, chanyeol.”

baekhyun finds himself riding chanyeol’s thigh, his face buried on the latter’s shoulder habang nakayakap siya rito. chanyeol’s left hand is gripping baekhyun’s waist, while the other is right under the smaller’s shorts, squeezing his ass.

tigas na tigas si baekhyun. it would’ve been so much better if chanyeol is pumping his cock in and out of him while he’s bent over the couch, pero they can’t do that because 1) they’re in the dressing room of the mv set, 2) wala silang maraming oras, and 3) the door is unlocked, at pwedeng-pwede silang mahuli anytime.

“i missed you so much,” bulong ni chanyeol before leaning forward to kiss baekhyun’s neck habang patuloy pa rin ito sa paggalaw sa hita niya. “i missed seeing you like this.”

“siraulo ka t-talaga.” baekhyun stammers. unti-unti nang bumaba ang kamay ni chanyeol papunta sa butas niya. “if we get caught, we’re dead.”

“ginusto mo ‘to.” chanyeol laughs against baekhyun’s neck. para siyang kinikiliti. “i was actually just teasing you about the whole candy challenge thing. i was planning to do it last last week pa, pero ang cute cute mo everytime you beg me, i ended up delaying it para lang kulitin mo pa ko lalo.”

“you know what, fuck you.” baekhyun bites chanyeol’s shoulder, at kasabay ng pag-aray nito ay ang pagtawa ni b. “i can’t believe you planned all these!”

“i didn’t! i was actually supposed to ask you to do it with me kanina when i heard na you and jongdae are coming over. but then i saw you… in this shorts. i knew i had to make a deal.”

isang mahinang ungol ang lumabas sa bibig ni baekhyun when he felt chanyeol’s middle finger massaging his rim. it’s frustrating for baekhyun that he can’t be loud, but it’s also making him even more horny, knowing that people will definitely catch them doing stuff if he makes a noise.

“i badly wanna be inside you but we don’t have much time, so for now, i’ll just use my fingers.” chanyeol says before slowly pushing one finger in. lalong humigpit ang kapit ni baekhyun sa kanya and even continued to grind against his thigh. he also reached for chanyeol’s cock, palming it slowly.

chanyeol leaned back and fixed his gaze on baekhyun’s face bago nagsimulang ilabas pasok ang daliri. napapikit si baekhyun habang kagat ang ibabang labi. it’s only one fucking finger, pero para na siyang mababaliw sa sarap.

mas binilisan ni chanyeol ang pag galaw ng kamay because they don’t have much time nga and he doesn’t want baekhyun to not finish, kaya he’s going to do his best to make his little boyfriend cum bago bumalik yung dalawa o bago pa may makahuli sa kanila.

baekhyun flinched when he felt chanyeol add another finger, slowly moving in and out of his hole. napasabunot na siya kay chanyeol, because everything about him and this situation is just turning him on at hindi niya na kaya.

binilisan ni chanyeol ang pag galaw, and baekhyun did the same, jerking chanyeol off underneath his shorts habang patuloy pa rin sa pag grind sa hita nito. the taller male lets out a groan. he can feel his cock throbbing, libog na libog na dahil sa itsura ni baekhyun and the way he's moving on top of him. he’s certain that he’s going to finish soon dahil sa pangjajakol ni b sa kanya. and he _knows_ na this won't be enough, kaya kailangan pa nilang umisa mamaya. _pero mamaya na yun._

chanyeol pulls baekhyun closer to him, connecting their lips for a passionate kiss (and para rin patahimikin ang isa’t isa dahil nagsisimula na silang umingay).

malakas ang buga ng hangin mula sa airconditioner, pero parang ang init-init sa loob ng dressing room. tagaktak ang pawis ni chanyeol at baekhyun, parehong hinihingal. mas bumibilis ang bawat galaw, and next thing they knew, they both finished almost at the same time.

baekhyun came first, his head buried sa balikat ni chanyeol. walang bakas on the outside pero medyo makalat underneath his shorts dahil underwear niya ang sumalo sa katas ng kalibugan nilang dalawa ng boyfriend. chanyeol finished a few seconds after him, releasing sa kamay ni baekhyun. kalat.

nagkatinginan ang dalawa, and they both laughed after realizing kung gaano sila kagago at katapang for doing it in a place like this.

“bitin.” baekhyun laughs.

“i know right,” umagree naman si chanyeol bago hinaplos ang buhok ng boyfriend niya. “i’m coming home tonight. round two tayo?”

“i’d love that.”

“i love _you.._. but for now, let’s get you cleaned up na, love.” chanyeol says before giving baekhyun’s lips a soft kiss. “tapos turuan mo na ko mag pop rocks, strawberry, bubblegum.”

“ang hirap naman love eh!” reklamo ni chanyeol habang tinuturuan siya ni baekhyun ng steps for the nth time.

magkatabi ang dalawa sa couch, nasa table ang phone ni chanyeol at nirerecord silang dalawa, habang pinapanood naman sila nina jongdae at sehun from the other side of the room. wala silang kaalam-alam sa kung anong nangyari while they were away, pero they’re happy na mukhang back to normal na ulit si chanyeol at baekhyun.

“ang dali-dali nga ng steps! di ka naman kasi nakikinig sa sinasabi ko.” sabi ni baekhyun bago siniko si chanyeol. “isa pa. ayusin mo na kasi.”

“tapos sasabihin mo number one fan ka ni baekhyun hyung. di mo alam steps ng candy. sinungaling!” natatawang sabi ni sehun.

“fake fan ka!” panggagatong naman ni jongdae. “tsk.”

“inaayos ko naman! ang hirap lang talaga!” nakasimangot na sabi ni chanyeol, but he presses the record button on his phone nonetheless.

baekhyun’s candy starts to play in the background, at nagsimula na ulit mag record ang dalawa for the 20th (????) time, both with their masks on not just for protective measures, but also to hide their red and swollen lips na bunga ng kalokohan ni park chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> kasalanan talaga to ni chanyeol, ginawang onlyfans ang bubble choz


End file.
